


Never Again Shall This Happen

by Jay_Green2000



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Ending to Season 2, Bard needs to stop smoking, Ciel is so short, Lizzie might show up, Maybe - Freeform, Mey-Rin breaking plates, No More Demon Ciel, Poor Sebastian, Time Keeper - Freeform, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Green2000/pseuds/Jay_Green2000
Summary: Have you ever thought that the ending to the 'second' season of Black Butler never should of happened? Well in this version it never did. That Ciel never should have ended as a Demon, and poor, poor Sebastian had to live the rest of eternity with the Master he thinks is a brat.  It's stupid really. But what would happen if an immortal in control of Time saw the ending and didn't want it to end that way? Well, she changed the past. But can she still change the future and make sure Sebastian is awarded with Ciel's soul for all his hard work?





	1. What The Hell!!!

Hannah falls back into the water from the cliff above as Sebastian watches with shock. She is holding his young master the Lord Ciel Phantomhive as she falls into the dark water. Sebastian jumps off after them, he must get his young master back, his meal back.

The waters cold embrace welcomed him as he swam to collect his prize. He recalls the first moment that he served his master food. The young Lord had thrown it back at his face saying that it wasn't real food.

"Oh, young master how am I to know what food tastes like? I only know what a Soul tastes like," was something along the lines of what he thought.

...  
What do you want? I am the teller of tales and controller of time, not a mind reader. Anyway back to the story.  
...

Sebastian reached his young master and held the small boy in his arms as he checked for signs of life. The boy opened his eyes, but they were no longer their beautiful blue, but the blood red of a new demon.

...  
Wait WHAT IS THIS!!!  
...

Sebastian punches through the child to see if it is really true. It is. Sebastian is now tied to this child for the rest of Eternity. All due to the young master's last order.

"Sebastian this is an order! You are to remain by my side and be my butler until the very last moment when you take my soul from my body!" the Lord had cried.

...   
Ah, what just happened?  
...

NOPE!

NOPE!

NOPE!

I WILL NOT HAVE THIS!

SEBASTIAN WORKED VERY HARD FOR THAT SOUL AND NOW HE WILL NEVER GET IT AND HE HAS TO SERVE CIEL FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY!!!!!

NOPE! NOT HAPPENING!

I AM INTERFERING WITH TIME FOR THIS KID AND HIS BUTLER!

THIS IS NOT THE END PEOPLE!

THEY WILL HAVE ANOTHER CHANCE! AND THIS TIME NO DEMON FOR CIEL AND SEBASTIAN WILL GET HIS SOUL!!


	2. Reversing Time

"Time rewind. Deaths undone. Time be that of what was before, before any of this happened. I order you to bend to my will. Fate be changed. Stories rewritten. I command thee!" I cry into the night sky.

Their story turns back before my eyes. The pages erase the text and their fate is no longer sealed. I must make sure that this never happened, or happens. I guess that I have to enter the story myself. I am no longer the reader of Fate, but now I control their Fate. It is in my hands to save them both from the horror that was their old Fate. Get ready Earth; it has been a while since I have walked upon you. But I will leave my home to save these people from their Fate.

*******

I look down at my appearance. I think I look right for this time and I hope I don't look too inhuman. I knock upon the door three times. Three is the number of Fate; all things should be done in threes. No answer. That's weird. I knock three times again, and three more so that I knock three times three times. Finally I hear faint steps approaching the door; it must be the demon, Sebastian. The door opens to reveal the dark-haired demon, just like I thought.

"Hello Milady, how may I help you?" He asks.

"You can help me by letting me in Mr Michaelis. I have broken rules for you and your master. I have changed your Fate, but now I must watch over you until I make sure that Fate won't try and right itself. So it is more of what I can do for you, rather than a matter of what you can do for me," I state.

I see his eyes flash pink, and a dark aura surrounds us.

"You don't scare me, Mr Michaelis," I reply calmly.

Surprise splashes across his features.

"Well seeing as you are not going to let me in I guess I will have to meet you in the study Mr Michaelis," I state and teleport from his sight.

I realign my matter in the study in front of the little Lord Phantomhive. He was building a card tower, until I knocked it over with my teleportation. Now the cards litter the floor and I have a very grumpy looking 12-year-old glaring at me. I click my fingers and the card tower builds itself back to where he had it and the rest of the cards are placed in a neat pile on his desk. The glare remains but softens a little.

"Don't worry short stack I'm not here to hurt you," I tell him, a small smile playing on my lips as he looks me over curiously.

Sebastian rushes through the door and moves between me and the little Lord. He removes some silver cutlery from his pocket and gets into throwing position.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. If you throw those then they will rebound and hit you where you aimed to hit me. And that wouldn't be very nice would it?" I state smiling.

The demon lowers his arm and watches me warily, still standing in front of the little guy. How cute, he thinks that he can defend his little Master from me, that's funny.

"I guess I have to explain myself huh?" I ask, well this is going to be fun.


	3. Explanation Time

"Yes, an explanation would be nice there Miss..." Ciel begins before realising that he doesn't even know my name.

"That would be Lady Teagan Horace to you," I answer nonchalantly.

"Well then Lady Teagan, what are you doing here?" Sebastian asks, his eyes noting my every movement, calculating my next move.

"Well, I saw your future. And now I am here to change it because I do not agree with what happened to you both," I replied, playing with my nails.

"I do not understand how someone can see the future unless they are a demon, angel or reaper," Ciel announced confused.

"Aw, you still know so little of the immortal world, don't you? I'm the Goddess of Stories and Time. I read the end of your story and I don't like it so I am manipulating time to change it," I explained, petting him on the head.

"Don't touch me," Ciel snapped, slapping my hand away with his soft, privileged hands. 

"Don't order me around brat, or I'll make sure your death is worthless and pathetic," I glared using a bit of my Goddess voice, making Sebastian jump in front of Ciel, knives ready to throw forgetting our earlier conversation at throwing things at me.

"Sorry, I haven't been around humans for a very long time. I forget how jumpy they can be," I sighed realising my mistake.

"Well, you should be more careful around my Young Master in the future Lady Teagan," Sebastian noted.

"Will do, Demon," I acknowledged.

"How do you know that he is a demon?" Arrogant child demanded.

"I know your story. We've been through this. I know he is a Demon and I know if the deal you made with him for revenge," I sigh, this is going to be a long day.


End file.
